Katie (STH)
Katie (ケティ, Keti) is a character in Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. She lives and works at the cafe with her grandfather Wallace, helping by being a waitress and baking from time to time. Although young and naive, she's ambitious and loves to bake, with dreams of becoming a master baker. Her other hobbies include sewing and drawing, although she claims that she's not very good. She is most often found at the cafe, but also takes walks around Maple Lake and even the villa when the cafe is closed or on her days off. She can also be found in her bedroom, where she has lots of cat-related things, which the hero comments on, as well as some kind of stuffed animal of undetermined species. Although Katie loves to bake, she is not very confident in her abilities. She will become offended if given cake as a gift, believing that you are insulting her baking abilities and asks if you are challenging her. Her dream is to make the ultimate cake, which the player helps her with during the "Cake Contest" event path. Gifts 'The Cake Contest' Main Characters: Katie Minor Characters: Wallace, Gwen, Dia ---- Grandmother's Recipe When you befriend Katie, the event path will start once you enter the cafe. Katie will mention she wants to make a cake, but she wants to recreat the cake the player's grandmother was famous for. Her grandfather had told her it was the best cake he has ever had and asks you to find it for her. The player agrees and leaves the cafe, but Gwen is waiting outside. She calls the player over and confronts the player about Katie asking for the recipe. Upon hearing th answer, she tells the player that there is a contest in a city far away where the winner will receive 10,000G and a trip to the city (or something like that) to the winner. Gwen believes that Katie is just doing it for her own good because she wants to leave the valley. As she leaves, she tells the player that she thinks Katie shouldn't be helped. It's time to look for the recipe. You'll be able to find it within the dresser back at home. ---- The Decision If you decide to give Katie the recipe, she'll ask about it once you step in. The player will show it but will quickly put it away, possibly telling Katie that they know about the contest. She's surprised, but she continues to say that if she wins, the town will be saved. She isn't really after the prize money... but she wouldn't hesitate to take it if she's offered it. Katie believes that out of all the things that could be done, this is the only thing she can do to save the valley. Once the player gives her the recipe, she thanks them and starts reading. She's confused at first about the ingredients (golden milk, golden egg, Moondrop Dew) but she's willing to give it a shot. Of course, she'll be depending on the player to help supply the milk and eggs while she researches about the Moondrop Dew. Note: There are no special cutscenes for giving Katie the Golden Milk and Golden Egg. You will have to give it to her like you were giving her a gift. ---- Experiment 1 This can happen any time when you enter the cafe when Katie is there. Katie is holding a--quite unappealing--cake and says it's done baking but she's used ordinary items instead. She'll offer the player the try it, but the reaction is noting short of telling her how bad it is. For a brief moment, she's discouraged but she promises to do better next time and would like the player to try another one next time. When the player leaves, Katie speaks out loud to herself that she won't give up. ---- Experiment 2 This can occur any time you go to the cafe when Katie is there. Katie will tell the player that the cake is baking and that it'll be done at any moment, asking the player to wait. When Wallace leaves, she'll mention that although she's doing it for the contest, she's actually doing it for her grandfather. Apparently, the players grandmother was someone very special to him and that it was a very special cake. Wallace returns, saying the cake is ready and Katie offers it to the player. Tasting reveals that it's once again a failure and Katie puts herself down, stating that maybe baking just isn't in her. Wallace, however, is quick to give her a few words of encouragement. With Katie confident again, she says that she'll do better next time. ---- The Magic Book You'll have to befriend Dia in order to proceed. After entering the Villa, Dia will greet the player. When she hears the explanation of the Moondrop Dew, she mentons that she read about it but in a book about magic (instead of a cookbook.) She'll still agree to look for it and will lead the player to the living room to search. When she finds it, she offers the player to the book, saying that they can keep it if they want to. It's time to give the book to Katie! ---- Details About the Moondrop Dew Katie will ask if the player was able to learn anything when they enter the cafe and the player will give her the magic book. She reads how to make it and will comment on how it sounds ridiculous, also asking if its even real or if it's just a superstition. Since the formula on how to make it is already revealed, she figures that they might as well try it, telling you on when to meet herself (or someone) at 9PM at the Harvest Goddess Pond on the next full moon. Note: Depending on the affection rate with any of the girls in the valley, any one of them will meet you at the Harvest Goddess Pond. ---- Making the Moondrop Dew After Katie gives you the date and time to meet either her or the girl in town with the most affection, you'll have to meet them on that day. The choosen lady will ask if everything is prepared and you'll place the ingredients down on the ground. The scene will cut to the jar sparkling and soon glowing, causing one of the girls to comment that you both have succeeded in making the Moondrop Dew. Katie will immediately pocket it (or the girl you're with will say that they will give it to Katie tomorrow) and you'll walk whichever lady you accompanied home. ---- Experiment 3 Entering the cafe, Katie will be holding a decent looking cake and say that it's the best one she's made so far. After the player eats it, it's good but it isn't quite like how the player's grandmother had made it. Katie is once again discouraged, wondering if she should just give up. After cheering her up, she says that there's still some time left but she just felt like being wimpy for a brief moment. She feels a lot better, though. Outside, Gwen is peering in from the window. She looks a bit upset at how the player is helping Katie and how far she's come in making the cake. However, instead of voicing her opinions, she runs off as Katie walks out with the player to wave goodbye. Note: This event can happen any time if Katie doesn't have all of the ingredients, even before you give her the Moondrop Dew. ---- The Perfect Cake Katie announces that she had finished baking the cake with all the required ingredients. She gives it to the player to try and it's just like how the players grandmother use to make it. She's confidant that the contest will be hers. Everyone leaves the Cafe and she locks it up, saying that she has to go and submit her cake at the place in the city. However, Katie is still nervous. She's worried that all her efforts would be in vain and that she wouldn't know what to tell everyone in the valley if she loses. Wallace appears and says that everyone always gets something from doing their best efforts. If worse came to worse, Katie could always try again, even if th town is gone. He knows that she can do what she'll want to do. Katie is touched by her gandfather's words. She says that she can do it and for no one to worry before running off. Wallace, however, is worried and he hopes that he hasn't put too much of a burden on her. Note: It will take one week to hear the results of the contest. ---- The Results When leaving the house, you're greeted by not only Katie, but Gwen and Lyla, too. Katie happily announces that she won the contest and that they wrote an article about the valley and the moondrop dew. Lyla mentions that since Katie's cake became famous, they're thinking about cancelling the plans to turn the valley into a theme park. Gwen congratulates Katie and Katie is quite happy about the results. The valley is saved. ---- After Credits Katie comments that no one would have to leave the valley now. She does indeed want to leave and see other places, but she didn't want the valley to be gone since she also wants a place to come home to. Katie especially wants the player to stay if they're willing. After looking around, Katie turns towards the player and seemingly headbutts them. She mentions that it was a kiss and that she saw it on TV, disappointed that the player doesn't know what one was. After being told the truth, she's a bit embarrassed, realizing that her "kiss" did hurt a bit. However, she promises to do better next time, saying that nothing ever works out at first. END. ---- 'Trivia' *Katie is the youngest of the girls in Save the Homeland. Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland NPCs